You Macho Thing, You
by Fangster
Summary: Max is on her own once again. The Flock kicked her out once more. But hey, that's okay. Because guess what? She found another one that can fill her up. Will not tell pairings. And beware, Hayden Christensen is finally coming here, right here, right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? Okay, fine. MaxRide is not my masterpiece. **

**A/N: Review please. As in immediately. Like, after you read this. Just say anything you like. If you like cheese, say it! This is a free country! **

**Fang: Shut the hell up and let the reader read already.**

**Fangster(Me): Scumbag. I made this story, not you. Go fly like a douche now, please. **

**Fang: We're not done with this. I swear, I'll kick your butt up to China if you give me that attitude of yours.**

**Fangster: MAAX! FANG IS GOING TO MURDER ME!**

**Max: WTH! Fang! Come here, so I can kick your ass up to Mars!**

**Fangster: -grins evilly to Fang- **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Okay, Max. What's for breakfast this time?" I mumbled to myself as I opened the cobwebbed fridge. _Dang. _Am I this poor to only have milk and two eggs? Two eggs won't make it through my belly. It'll just reach my mouth and evaporate already. I closed the fridge angrily and yawned. I'm so freaking tired. Yesterday was the worst. I had to work overtime in this pub just to have a double pay. And guess what people, I decided to face my fears.

I'm going to a normal highschool tomorrow! Hooray for Maximum, she's finally giving up being a freak.

Well anyways, I don't have any problem about being someone's Mommy anymore since the Flock kicked me out and made Angel their queen. _Again. _Yes, you are right. Fang already left and only God knows where he's gone and I'm here, working my ass off in some pub. You know, I never really liked Angel. She's such a brat who always thirsts for power. And a fact from me: I don't like brats.

It's been two months since I've been banned from the _Birdkid World_ and I have no plan of rejoining forces with them or whatsoever. Hell, Voice isn't even talking to me anymore! And yeah, it's with Angel already. The Voice said I was one big crappy failure and he/she would rather stick with a seven year old rather than some sickhead like me. I was overjoyed after that.

So… before we start, I'd like to tell you what had happened in that sickly two months. Everything changed for me. Okay. So after bawling my head off in some tree and realizing that the Voice had left me for a demon kid, I started off in New York to find a neat place to crash. Then yadda yadda, scavenging food from garbage and yeah, tripping on surviving. I met this guy, David, in one dark place after midnight. I didn't care because I can beat the crap out of him in say, less than a millisecond? But hold on, he offered me a freaking job! And me, Maximum, had no time to say no since I was already going low on cash, so I accepted his offer. Let me tell you, the guy is _sneaky. _Once, I saw him there and then, he's not there. I don't really know if I was drunk or I'm really that stupid to see him walk away like a douche. So now? I'm a junior bartender and David's helping me with my education!

How great is that? Someone taking care of little Maximum Ride? You should probably know by now that I'm sick of this _babying_ and taking care of me and stuff. He keeps on saying, "Hey Max, are you alright?" "Hey Max, do you need something?" or "Hey Max, you tired?" I mean, I AM GENETICALLY ENHANCED AND WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, FABIO?! He's like, 20 or something and he keeps bugging me all the time! I admit he has good looks and all, but _please._ I can take care of myself.

Speaking of Fabio David, someone's slamming my door like crazy. Don't they know my door's puny enough and expensive enough to pay for?! "Hey! Whoever you are, shut the hell up and wait for someone to answer the goddamn door, dammit!" For a fifteen year old, I surely curse a lot. For those who are reading, my sincere apologies. But if you are not strong enough to endure more curses, better leave this and go back to your blanket or something. I can't cut my tongue out for you, what am I, stupid?

I grabbed the handle of my creaky old—I mean really, really old—door and yanked it so hard for it to open. And there he was standing on my doorstep: that brown head with blond highlights (I can't believe we have the same hairstyle), blue hypnotizing eyes, the athletic body behind the white shirt and the black coat and yes, the handsome face is too much to bear with… but all this babying makes me want to snap his head into two.

"What the f*ck is your problem, Dave?!" I said, shouting to his face. I don't mind the neighbors. This building is made for people to make noise and not get noticed.

"Holy mother of mayhem, I've been calling you for two hours and you're not answering your freaking cell phone!" he yelled back. Man, all this yelling is making any human being's eardrums pop, but we were all used to it. Yelling is how we talk. Before we could actually scream our brains out, I took his hand and dragged him inside my apartment.

"Okay. Spill. What is your purpose here?" I said, hands on my waist.

"You sound like someone from a Matrix movie." He sighed and threw himself into my dusty maroon sofa. He closed his eyes and ignored the dust that probably seeped through his nose. I mean, David's always visiting my apartment to check out my resources. Kind of like a big brother, ew.

"Am I going to shout the question again or are you smart enough to answer it?" I turned to my right, facing him. He smiled a little but his eyes are still closed.

"Mhmmmm" I didn't know if the dumbass is mumbling something or irritating the hell out of my body.

"You asked for the hard way, buddy. WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING IN MY CRIB?!" I yelled so loud that he squeezed his eyes more tightly and rolled down the couch. He hit the wooden floor with a _DUG! _And moaned an ouch.

"You are a living monster, don't you know that? F you." He stood up and wiped his suit with his hands and coughed for several times. I'm sorry but I haven't cleaned this place for ages… and apparently, the owner before me never bothered cleaning the place too.

"I'm here to say you're finally going to school. Can I hear a whoop of hooray?" He gave a _whoop whoop_ with his hand making circles in the air. I looked at him, stunned, while he celebrated his own parade.

"Dumbass. We've been saving some money forever for school, that's old news." I rolled my eyes and scanned the fridge again. Okay. So no Food Fairy went to my fridge for the last three minutes. Damn.

"B*tch. Just listen, okay? So you're going to school… with me." He tried to sound suspense but obviously failed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, still staring at the fridge. Of course I'm going to school and—wait. WTF? "Uh, what did you say again?"

Dave sighed. "I said I'm going to school with you."

I literally rolled on the floor laughing. "Yes you can, Mr. 20 year old." I wiped a tear and started to giggle maniacally.

"I'm 16 years old, ass-wipe."

I stopped laughing then. Hello?! David Rice, a freaking 16 year old? And he owns a bar? What does he think I am, stupid? "Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that sh*t?" I fought the urge to laugh again.

"I tried to tell you before, Max. But your mouth won't shut it." He sighed again and sat on my couch. I sat beside him. We were silent for a moment, but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So this is awkward," I said then faked a cough. "I never knew you were that young. How could you even own a freaking bar?" I asked.

"I'm not like anyone, Max." He said, not looking at me.

I'm not sure if we're still talking about his age anymore. "Uh… okay. What does that have to do with how old you are?"

"I'm not human, Max."

This is getting preposterous. Hello, birdkid here. What the hell is David talking about? He's 100% human. As far as I can tell, he's not a hybrid either. There's nothing wrong with him. I've known him for two months and we stuck together like buddies against the world and now he's telling me he's not human?

"What do you mean you're not human?" Just then, I felt a force of air beside me. It felt like someone vaporized.

"I'm not human." Dave's voice came from behind me. I looked to my right and he's not beside me anymore. What in the Itex's name is happening?

"You were here beside me a second ago, and n-now y-you're there… and WTF IS HAPPENING DAVE?!" I stood up and faced him, outraged. This is not funny. This is _seriously_ not funny anymore.

"I don't want to have any secrets with you anymore. You told me who you are… so now I'm going to tell you who I am." He disappeared and flashed back behind me again.

"What happened?!" Tears are forming in my eyes, but I fought back the urge of bawling my head off like an idiot. I felt his hands lightly graze my shoulder, and his breath tickled my ear. "I'm here, Max." He turned me to face him and tears rolled down my cheeks. I can't understand this.

He rested both of his hands on my shoulder and explained quietly. I could feel his intense gaze boring into mine. Those sickly blue eyes focused on my brown ones like it was saying something quietly to me. "I'm born this way, Max. I'm a jumper. I can teleport from place to place." He wiped the tears that rolled down my cheek with his thumb and I gripped his arms.

"I still don't… understand." I sniffed. He let go of me and disappeared in front of me. I felt a force of air erupting from where he stood. I got a whiff of dust and sneezed.

"Now, do you understand me now?" his voice came from the kitchen. I turned to him as he grabbed the milk from my fridge.

"So you can teleport?" I asked dumbly. I walked towards him. I stared while he gulped the milk from the carton.

"Uh-huh."

"Did I see you in School or something? I don't understand. What did they do to you?" I asked, horrified. What kind of chemical did the School injected in him? Hell, I was way too concerned about David… but I can't help it. I know that he has been an ass for the past two months because of his lame concerns toward me, but knowing that he was experimented brought brand new fears.

"I said this before, Max, and you didn't listen. I was _born_ this way. I'm a Jumper the moment I got out of my mom's uterus. My mom left me when she found out that her son's a freak, but my dad kept me. It made no difference because my dad was drunk all the time. So… I decided to live by myself and earn some cash."

"How did you become rich?"

David lives in a penthouse in the Empire State. He wears coats all the time and he was respected in the pub he owns. The pub wasn't that big, but it was always loaded with customers.

"I'm a jumper. I can jump _anywhere._"

"Oh my god, you steal?!" I was horrified. The truth dawned before me. I began slapping his arms like crazy. I never knew he was such a badass. He grabbed my hands and laughed heartily. "Of course I do. It's not like a bad thing. The people never even noticed that a huge amount of cash was taken from them. I rob banks from all over the world. They won't notice a thing." He chuckled and walked out of my door, dumping the milk carton in the trash bin.

"Whatever. We're not finished with this." I followed him out.

"Yes, we are. I'll be here tomorrow at 7. We'll start school tomorrow. I'm sure you're not stupid enough to know that you're an upcoming sophomore and I'm an upcoming junior, right? Now, go read your books or something. I still need to do some business." He placed both of his hands in his coat pockets and walked away.

This is going to be a hard day.

* * *

**David**

I walked out of Max's apartment and _jumped _to my penthouse in the Empire State. Being a jumper saves a lot of cash, not that I don't have _enough_ cash (grins evilly). I didn't know Max never knew that I was only sixteen. Of course, I look twenty… and I fake that I'm 20. But still. This handsome face can be so deceiving sometimes.

Anyways, it felt good confessing my powers to Max. My heavy burden decreased. It's not like I don't like being a jumper. For me, it's a rare blessing. I'm the luckiest person alive.

I threw myself to my white couch and sighed. It wasn't like Max's couch, all dusty and sickening, but somehow I always miss that girl so much. I felt this attraction to her the moment I laid my eyes on her. And that was the time I decided that I'm never, _ever_ gonna let go of that hybrid again. She's like, my other half. Hell! We even have the same hairstyle! We had a fight about that once. She accused me of copying her style. Yeah right.

I didn't notice myself doze off, but I woke up because of someone sitting on my back. Literally.

"What the fuck?" I said groggily.

"SURPRISE!" Max yelled happily. She stood up from my back and tucked her wings in her windbreaker. I sat up and rubbed my hands to my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, asswipe?"

"Mean much. I'm here because I haven't got any food. At all. You didn't realize that my resources are going low when you went to my place, and I cursed you for two hours after you left." She chuckled and ran to my fridge.

"Oh goodie. _Food._" I'm not even kidding. She said that like she hasn't eaten for weeks. I jumped to her and grabbed my soy milk. I chugged it while she emptied my fridge, settling all the foods she can grab on my marble counter.

"You won't seriously eat all of that, right? And attempt to blow my kitchen up, right?" I pretended to shiver and look scared. She glared at me then smirked. "Of course I won't do such a thing like that. I went here because I want you to cook for me." She smiled and batted her eyes at me. Fucking face. I won't even deny that she's pretty. Damn. She's way too curvy and her legs went for miles and miles and… I mentally slapped myself. Forget that I said any of that.

"You could just order room service, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because you're so rich and you could pay for everything?" Note the sarcasm and the venom in her voice.

"Well, yes. And I'm not even lying." I chuckled and went upstairs to my room.

"Dave, where are you going?" she asked.

"To my room."

"I'll go with you!" She ran past me and beat me to my room.

"This proves that you're itching to see me shirtless, don't you?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. That SO did her. She went yelling and yelling and came up with violence… but of course, I jumped to my bathroom and took a hot shower and changed my clothes before she could cut my head off with her bare hands.

"You are so dead, David Rice. Don't wait for me to snap your head into two." I heard Max stomping her way downstairs. It was really cute and funny. Okay, scratch that. There's nothing cute about that.

I dressed into my white v-neck shirt and cargo shorts. I went downstairs and saw Max sitting on the counter top, not entirely sure what she'll be doing. "Are you actually waiting for Christmas or what?" I teased, running a hand through my damp hair. She smiled sadly and turned to the pile of food beside her. "I don't fucking know how to cook."

I stifled a chuckle and went to her side. I leaned on the counter beside her and patted her knee gently. "I'm sorry you're the worst chef I have ever met."

"Scumbag." She chuckled. "Just help me create my very first lasagna, then I'll leave you so you could rest." Max held both of my shoulders and shook it, forcing me to agree with her. I removed myself from her grasp and winced, "Okay, okay fine. Just promise me that you'll give me and my penthouse some alone time."

"I promise!" She crossed her hand to her heart and kissed her hand. I taught her that.

_**Flashback.**_

"_It's just so hard leaving them alone. I just… love them so much." Max ended her sentence with a sob. We were all alone in my pub and she finally blew her heart out to me. Her story almost matched mine. The extreme sadness of leaving my father and everything behind, my mom refusing that I was her son and everything that happened to me that caused a huge hole in my heart. I wiped a tear that escaped and sniffed._

_Max was still in tears, sobbing furiously. I removed her hands gently from her face and stared at her puffy red eyes, "I'm not leaving you, Max. Not ever." I crossed my heart with my index finger, and kissed the back of my hand—like what my father did when I was young. Max tightened her grip on my hands and burst out again, but this time, he leaned her head on my shoulder._

_We lay there, our hands around each other, crying. I never thought that I will meet someone like Max, who endured the pain that I suffered. It was like hugging myself as a boy. I hugged her tightly to my chest and held back the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks. _

_**End Flashback.**_

"So let's get started!" I rubbed my hands together and walked towards her. Max jumped off the counter and smiled hugely at me. I was stunned for a second. I've never seen her smile that wide before. Hmm. I faked a laugh to disturb myself to slap her from being so damn gorgeous all the time.

I didn't say that. No. That was my alter-ego. I swear.

**---- After two hours, 9:00PM.**

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" Max jumped up and down like a kid while I took the lasagna out of the oven. Apparently, Ms. Ride wasn't patient enough, so she tried to touch the lasagna… but ended up burning her index finger. She squealed and sucked her finger.

"Jumping jellyfish!" She shouted and continued sucking her finger.

"That's what you get for being so damn hungry all the time." I rolled my eyes and placed the lasagna on top of my glass table. I had to get ice for Max, but she squealed again and screamed that she won't need any ice, just food. I hid a chuckle and gave her a slice.

Max ate the lot. She had about five refills and then she was satisfied. I only had one slice. Just one measly slice. And she had five. Can you tell her whose house is this? And can _you_ tell _me_ who cooked the whole thing? Don't even say it. It won't make a change anyway.

Max rubbed her stomach and chugged the remaining juice in her glass. "That tasted super amazing!" She stretched her arms to the air to emphasize how amazing the dish was.

"Who cooked the dish anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You did. But with my intense gaze, I managed to make the dish taste better!" I rolled my eyes and went to pick up the dishes.

"Hey Birdkid, you are going to wash the dishes tonight, because you didn't help me. At all." I gave her a smirk again and turned on my TV to watch The Simpsons. Maaaan, it never gets old.

"Fine. I'll leave after that." She waved and went to the sink.

* * *

**HEY GUYS. **

**For those of you who haven't seen Jumper, well… sucks for you. Do you even know who the Jumper **_**is?**_** Well, I'll tell you: Hayden Christensen, my people. Imagine a 16 year old Hayden Christensen for Maxy. That's quality. Lol, First, I thought Jumper was Chris Evans (another hottie) but it came to my senses that he was the Torch from Fantastic 4… so yeah. **

**Max: I totally love you for pairing me with Hayden. That's just… a rare blessing for me. Other than getting rid of Angel of course. (A/N: I hate her.)**

**Fang: Women. They can't settle for one guy.**

**Max: Oh look who's talking?! I'm sorry, but who two-timed me with a Red-Haired Prostitute, then?**

**Fang: We weren't together that time.**

**Fangster (Me): Would you please stop?! For god's sake, I'm ending this first chapter! **

**Max&&Fang: I'm sorry.**

**Fangster: Well, anyways. For those of you who haven't seen the all hail Hayden Christensen, you can google him if you're not yet satisfied with this link: ****.**

**Well then, adios peoples! Oh, and review please. **

**Fang: You know, it still creeps me out that you have a weird username. It reminds me of someone I actually know….. **

**Fangster: -hits Fang's head with a bowl of lasagna-**

**Fang: HEY! WTF!?**

**Max: High-five sister, high-five.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YOOO! Thanks for those who reviewed. And before we start…**

_**-ThunderClouds7: **_**It's more like of a ****douchebag ****actually, or someone contemptible. But for moi, I define it as gay. **

**Fang: And like, that didn't hurt.**

**Fangster: Suck it up and be a man for once!**

**Max: Yipee! I'm so figgin' excited. I mean, first day of school with HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN?! That's just… pure awesome. **

**Fangster: OMG I know! And the fact that his abs—**

**Fang: Could you please stop talking about abs and help the reader FOR ONCE?!**

**Fangster: God. It's not like **_**you**_** make the story. –rolls eyes-**

**Fang: Whatever. Just go on with it.**

**Max: You always kill the joy, Fang. It's not funny anymore.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

---- _**Max**_

I woke up and groaned. _First day of school. _Yay? I rubbed my eyes and groggily went to the kitchen for some food. I didn't notice David sitting on a chair when I opened my fridge. _Holy Moly! _The Food Fairy did visit me and took the liberty of filling my fridge with sweet, _sweet_ food. I silently thanked the heaven above and grabbed a ready-to-cook Mac 'N Cheese, some bread, two apples, one banana and yeah, one slice of cake.

"Feeding a crowd?" Dave's voice filled the room. I jumped up, surprised, and dropped everything on the floor. Goddamnit. I managed to breathe equal amounts of air and to not burst out and kick David's ass from here, to South Africa so he could starve to death. But then I remembered that he can teleport. _Darn it._

"I won't say anything. I won't say anything." I mumbled to myself as I bent down to get all of the food that I dropped. I cooked my Mac 'N Cheese in my microwave and settled myself on the table, across from David. I glared at him while chewing my food.

"Manners Max, please." He begged, obviously disgusted with my noisy chewing. Oh, how so gay of him.

"Orgreyedayduncer." I spoke, my mouth full of Mac 'N Cheese.

"Ugh, disgusting." He got up and sat leaned my counter instead. "Well anyway, hurry up showering. We have two more hours before class starts, and I'll take the liberty of taking us there."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and continued eating. I stared at David, contemplating his attire for school today. He was wearing a white polo, black pants and a black coat. His hair was kind of messy, but it didn't look dirty. Why does he have to look like a freaking model all the time? I grimaced and continued chomping on my food like there's no tomorrow.

After showering, I put on a white tank top, imprinted with a _RIOT! _on its side, denim jeans, black flats and to cover up my bare skin and my wings, a leather jacket. I tried my best to avoid cutting huge slits on my jacket for my wings. I sighed and pulled my hair into a neat ponytail. My bangs fell and covered my eyes, so I pushed it away, but I know it'll fall again later. I grabbed my body bag and went to the living room to meet David.

"I'm ready." I announced. David stood up and turned to me. I saw him scrutinizing my look from head to toe, but I ignored him. Who cares? It's not like someone's going to catch me and take me to Fashion Prison. I mean, what the hell. "How are we going to go to school?"

David coughed and looked away. "I have a car, dumbass. I'll take us there."

"Do you have a license?" I asked him, wide-eyed.

It took about five seconds before we burst out laughing and clutching our stomach for air.

We arrived at school after thirty minutes, leaving another thirty minutes for preparations. I glanced at the school and shivered. It was BIG. I mean it, with all caps on. David saw my face and chuckled. But… wait a minute. How can I even afford a year in this fancy school?

"How… How did I pay for this bullshit?" I asked him, horrified.

"Trust me, it was enough. Schools are really like this, Max. It's not different from the school when you were with Anne. This is just… bigger because it has its own gymnasium and the gradeschoolers have their own building." He explained as he parked his car near the office. I'm sure David's trying his best to blend in. Have you seen his car? It's a Mercedez Brabus Black Baron. A 2010 model. And mind you, he told me all of that crap proudly, and he also told me how he stole this without getting noticed. Lucky.

We got out of the car and headed towards the office. "I'll handle this." David said and walked towards the old lady with glasses.

He started mumbling something so low that even my raptor hearing won't make it out, and I'm only standing two feet away from him! I just heard him say "Thanks," in the end. He handed me my schedule.

"You're going to have different classes like Geometry, Trigonometry and Chemistry. I won't have those. But we have PE, G&T, lunch and recess together. Is that okay?" he was busy taking care of some papers while I was busy mumbling how hell found its way to me again.

"Well, I have to go to class. See you, Max." He gave me an awkward hug and raced towards his first class. I snorted and offered myself to my sense of direction, because the fool didn't give me a map. My first class was Homeroom. Dang it.

Unfortunately, I got lost and went to class five minutes late. I know, all powerful Maximum Ride getting lost is like extremely impossible. My sense of direction actually works on wide open areas, not isolated, creepy and hell-like places like this. I knocked on the door and the teacher grinned at me.

"Ah. You're not absent after all, Ms. Maxine Ride." He checked something in a paper and motioned me to take a seat. I forced myself to smile back, but it was masked with a glare on my face. _Yay, first impression: a retard._ I sat on the last row and positioned myself comfortably on my desk so my wings won't get sore from an hour of sitting. Oops, I almost forgot. I raised my hand and the teacher noticed me immediately, "Um, it's actually Maximum Ride. Not Maxine. And yeah, just call me Max."

"Well, okay then Max." He smiled and wrote his name on the blackboard: Mr. Rodriguez. Cool. I decided that I like him already.

Someone made a hissing sound beside me, like a snake. "Pssst."

I turned to my left and saw this lanky kid leaning towards me. He's got a surprising amount of acne on one side of his face and he wears braces. I grimaced and leaned away from him. Apparently, he ignored it. He chuckled quietly.

"I'm Freddie." He snuck his hand out for me to shake. I could already see tiny beads of sweat erupting from the pores in his hand. I almost puked, but was distracted when someone hissed to my other side again. But his hissing was the _normal_ kind. Like a regular person, not a snake.

I turned to my right and was stunned immediately as my brown eyes locked on green—very green—ones. "Whoa." I choked out. His hair was a confusing shade of blonde _and_ brown. I don't know. And he has an unbearable face, people like him should be banned. The guy was _fucking_ gorgeous. There, I said it. Happy now? He waved at me and whispered, "Don't mind him. He's always like that. That's why no one sits next to him. I'm JP by the way. Short for John Paul." He smiled and white teeth blinded me.

"Oh okay. I'm Max." I looked away and leaned a little to my left. Okay, so what is this? To my left is an ugly guy and to my right is a prince charming? What the hell. I coughed silently and started taking notes. Mr. Rodriguez was writing our schedule for the upcoming activities we'll be having this month. Next week would be an educational fieldtrip. Aw man.

Homeroom ended in a glitch. I sat and bolted for the door right away. I met David outside and relief washed over me. He had removed his coat, and probably left it in his locker. David smiled back and walked beside me. Before I could ask him how his first class went, JP tapped my shoulder.

I turned to him and was again amazed by his gorgeous looks. _Holy shit._ This man is really, really different. You can't compare him to that faggot, Edward Cullen. He has nothing against this dude. I shook my head violently and focused on his Abercrombie shirt instead. "Hey Max, what's your next class?" he asked, his voice so silky enough that made me want to cling to him to save my day.

Okay, erase that crap.

"Err. I have… Chemistry." I tried to look anywhere, just to avoiding the intensity of his gaze. I felt Dave tense beside me.

"Cool. I have Chem too. Want me to walk you there?" he asked, and truth to be told, a little hopefully.

"Um. I'm walking with David," I glanced at David and he glanced at me, eyes hard. I smiled a little and turned to JP again, "So… see you there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you." He smiled so sweetly that his white straight teeth glistened under the fluorescents.

David walked me to class silently. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I stopped dead and faced him. He noticed me stop, so he stopped on his tracks too. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"Nothing. Homeroom was horrible." David explained, not looking at me. I'm not stupid enough to identify lies, you know. I immediately detected his jaw clenching, his eyes hard… so I know he was lying to me. But you know, I dropped the matter. He should thank the heavens for this. I'm usually not the subject-dropper type. I just don't want any fights to happen between us.

David dropped me to my class and I headed in without saying a word to him. There was nobody I know, except for JP, of course. He waved at me and I waved unenthusiastically back. But he already has a partner. Dang it. I sat on a lonely stool all by myself. I pretended to not notice the eyes that followed my every move. It was weird, but I'm Maximum Ride. I rolled my eyes and glared. Poor lass. I must've looked like an anti-social freak.

Class started with a teacher who definitely reminded me of Professor Snape from Harry Potter. He was mysterious and silent while discussing the lesson, and he introduced himself as Mr. Mortimer. I rarely glanced at him and focused my eyes on the book, but was distracted when someone out-of-breath knocked on the door.

"HEY! Uh.. I'm sorry I'm late Professor Mortimer." The boy said, panting. He has brown hair that reached to his eyes. That's all I can see apart from the white v-neck and black jeans he's wearing.

"Well then, Mr. –" Mr. Mortimer checked the class attendance, "—Bell, you arrived at last." The Bell guy handed Mr. Mortimer a piece of paper and glanced at the room. There was only one empty seat left, and it was next to me. He noticed it too, because he half-ran to me and seated himself down. I faked a cough and busily occupied myself with the book.

"Hey, I'm James." He whispered to me. I noticed that his brown hair touched his eyes as he bent his head to whisper. My face felt hot, but covered it with my thick Chemistry book.

"I'm Maximum. Uh, but just call me Max." I smiled, but remembered that he can't see half of my face.

"Okay then." He grinned and pulled out his book from his body bag. "Do you mind telling me what page we're on?" he asked quietly.

"Erm.. 23." I said too quickly.

After a minute of silence and contemplation, James tried to make an actual conversation with me.

"You know, that guy reminds me of someone I saw… like a movie." He tapped his chin with his hand and stared questioningly at Mr. Mortimer.

"Snape." I blurted out. Dammit. I wasn't supposed to answer that stupid question!

"HOLY MACARONI. You're right!" He chuckled quietly, "With the mystery and stuff, and the black hair and the facial expressions."

"I know." I smiled. Okay, I like this guy already. He wasn't probably an Eraser. I moved my book aside and listened to Mr. Mortimer instead.

"Your hair looks cool," he said. I turned to him and saw him scrutinizing my hair. Yes, I know my hair has natural blonde highlights because of too much exposure from the sun, but I have to admit… it kinda has a pretty effect on me.

"Thanks," I felt my face heat up again.

"Oh. No need to be shy, Max. I'll stop complimenting you if you want to." He looked serious, which made me laugh harder, trying my best not to make any noise.

Unfortunately, I did make noise. And Mr. Mortimer heard it, and yeah, half of the class did also.

"Is there any problem there, Maximum… and Bell?" Mr. Mortimer raised an eyebrow at us, his hand still in the air after writing on the board. My face felt even hotter as I shook my head.

"Uh, nothing's wrong, Mr. Mortimer. I was just showing off my Chemistry skills, but it turned out it wasn't good enough, so Max laughed." James spoke quietly and sadly. I almost laughed again, but I bent my face instead.

"One more noise will give you three days of detention, remember that." Mr. Mortimer warned us with a glare. I snorted very, _very _quietly and bent my head to James' direction. I mouthed a 'thank you.' He smiled and did an 'ok' sign with his left hand. I smiled back.

Chemistry was done and I decided to hang-out with James for a while, since David didn't bother on picking me up. That jerk.

It turned out James and I have English together. This is going to be a blast. It's good to find a friend other than David today. It feels like, I actually belong.

I smiled and walked to my next class with James.

* * *

**YAY! So second chapter!**

**Fangster: Too tired to say anything. It's 2am here. :( Well anyways, review please! *blows kisses***

**Fang: -does the matrix move to avoid my air kisses-**

**Fangster: JERK. **


End file.
